


I found a home (Wilbur Soot/SBI fanfic)

by haIcyon



Category: mcyt
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Healing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haIcyon/pseuds/haIcyon
Summary: Wilbur was suffering, without being able to see any way out.That was until Phil found him, introduced him to hsi friends and unknowingly saved the man.ortelling you guys why my angst-fanfictions havent been updated. :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 23





	I found a home (Wilbur Soot/SBI fanfic)

Life used to be so hard for Wilbur.  
Nights werent sparkling like theyre supposed to, they were dull, the night sky nothing but a waste of space, too far to reach. Comfort in self destruction, a wall of hopelessness he found himself drown and choke in. It burned in his lungs, it burned him in every way possible.  
He used to wonder - how can something so cold burn?  
His mind was a castle, a castle burned down, his head in a casket, his crown rotting away in stories that used to be told.  
It seemed helpless, a endless circle, he was wandering through the back rooms of the universe without any door in sight.  
The wall was his friend, his time spend with the wall, uncomforting company while he layed in a bed of needles, wondering when he'd lose balance and be pierced into pieces.  
He never expected a hand.  
But oh, how he got it.  
A simple dream, a long gone suggestion, click the life button, and he did.  
Streaming, oh what wonders would happend.  
An audience he held no hope in, a time to waste his time that didnt consume him by his thoughts. He joined servers, he played and he grew.  
Until a certain man reached out to him.  
His name was Phil, and god was he nice.  
What was that? A bliss of hope? Wilbur never thought that god would reach out and give him a second chance. He treated the relationship like he did with every, he promised himself dont get attached, god, dont get dissapointed. Friendships dont last, they never last for you.  
But Phil never left.  
The man never knew of his mental state, so when new years came around, they sat in a call, and they talked.  
They drank, they talked and god, they laughed.  
Wilbur grabbed Phils hand tight, and when he streamed, he seemed so cocky when he whispered the words of "clip this, chat" a slight giggle escaping his throat "we will be friends in 2 years, and we will blow up, and Phil, I will take you with me."  
Phil invited Wilbur to his world, and a obnoxious british teenager entered Wilburs. Refusing to tell him his age, the broken man assumed nothing more. Privacy, the not knowing. These people didnt know the Wilbur he saw himself as - they saw the Wilbur he truely was, under all the shattered pieces, his very core he had long forgotten existed. Tommy and him didnt grow close first, he was the butt of his jokes, and that seemed to be it.  
They changed.  
Wilbur fell for the trap, the one thing he promised he never grew again - attached.  
And suddenly, his nights werent filled with silence, they were filled with voices and happy chattering.  
Tommy grew on Wilbur, and he onky realised that when he put away the alcohol bottles, threw away all the left overs of illegal emotional support - when the thought visited him and he responded with "no," in the softest way possible "no, because I'm loved."  
Tommy didnt know, god he didnt know how much he helped the man.  
Wilbur didnt want to be broken anymore, after years of wanting to break, he wanted to be whole. He wanted to be a man Tommy could look up to. Tommy revealed his age, mich much younger than Wilbur, and Wilbur found himself not caring. He was a kid, but Wilbur was an adult, and he finally wanted to be a responsible one.  
Sometimes he'd tell them, in nights where his heart felt warm, he would tell them how much he appreciated them just being there. And in a night, where it was appropriate for him to drink, Wilbur opened up to Tommy about what happend to him. Not everything - he didnt need to tell him. But Tommy listened closely, gave him the space he needed, and whispered apologies for times Wilbur didnt recieve any.  
Tommy and Wilbur chatted, Technoblade, a friend of Tommys joined the call, and it was the latest Wilbur could remember being on call with someone. They chattered, they talked, they laughed, they lived.  
Once again Wilbur was reminded of how young the others were, playing childish games, and Wilbur joined in. Soft smiles filled him, Tommy felt like a little brother. He laughed with him, listened to his interests and expressed to wanting to hear more, and if he had to guess, he thought that Tommy was happy to hear that. Wilbur felt so whole - and when he hung up, he cried.  
God, he cried.  
He sobbed, he slammed his hand against his desk and choked on his breath.  
The child saved his life,  
Phil saved his life,  
and for the first time,  
for the first time in years,  
god, there was a reason to be alive.  
And it was so good to finally be home.


End file.
